


Mine

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom James Sirius Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, sharing a sexual partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Teddy likes sharing James. James likes to be shared. But there's only one way this ends.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen100's prompt 131: **Something Borrowed**

Albus bottoms out in his brother time and again, grasping hands pulling back on James's slack hips. James's moans submit to Al's rhythm. Teddy lounges across the room, leaning back on a hand and sighing. "Harder, so his dick swings."

Albus's teeth sink into his lip. He obliges, and James's cock slaps his stomach.

"Like that?" Al asks.

Teddy lights a fag. "Mm." He blows smoke from his nostrils. "Look at me, love."

Dutifully, James lifts drugged eyes. Sweat pools at his throat. Teddy palms his cock through his jeans and squeezes. James's gaze zeroes in on the bulge, hungry.

 

They'd been bored. It's a sunless weekend in the slow of autumn. What were they gonna do anyway? James is always up for it. Everybody knows that.

It's not often Teddy lets Albus in, but sometimes he likes seeing his boyfriend get fucked. Al's good at it. Dirty. Perfunctory. James likes being handed out like a handful of Honeyduke's sweets. Likes and hates that it's to his own little brother.

Teddy likes to watch. Likes knowing the endgame is James coming from Teddy's cock like a piston inside him. Their eyes meet again as though James has heard Teddy's thoughts.

 

Albus finishes in him on a gusting groan. He pulls out… smears his come around James's arsehole with a couple of fingers. Slaps James's arse. "Thanks, Teddy," he says.

Zips up his jeans. Wipes his hand on the denim. Is almost out the door. "Wasps/Cannons on the wireless at eight. Want to, Jamie?"

James, shaking, collapses onto his side and shoots Al the finger.

Teddy flicks the back of his hand, slamming the door on Al's retreat. He stubs out the fag. Lies down behind James's inert body.

"Rally now. I want your thighs quaking while you ride me."

 

James rides slow, staring down at him. "You never let him watch."

"I never let him a lot of things," Teddy retorts, and then _grinds_ into James's arse.

James whimpers, a dribble of pre-come slipping down the shaft of his weighty cock.

This is Teddy's favourite bit. He flips James's back down onto the bed, drapes his legs over his shoulders and goes hard, sinking his cock into James's messy arse.

"Albus only borrows," he growls. In mere moments, he has James coming all over his chest, his cock untouched.

Teddy tumbles after him, hips jerking, arms taut.

 

Things will ebb into normalcy after this. They always do. Albus possesses a deep respect for his brother, only playing with its suppression. Plus James would hex the fuck out of him for ever taking the piss. 

Teddy would _end_ him.

Day shifts toward evening, and a fog rolls in, secluding the room, their bodies, this thing that's just happened.

James breathes. And Teddy listens.

It's only after they've been lying loose in each other's arms for timeless minutes that James's fingers sink into Teddy's hair. 

He makes a fist so tight it trembles. 

He whispers, unwavering, "Mine."


End file.
